What Happens Next
by ivan-braginskys
Summary: The Axis Powers are finally facing judgement for their crime in WWII. Can he recover and make up for the deeds he committed during the war?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Punishment

I walked with his usual confidence down the hallway towards the meeting room. I was lead in chains next to my younger brother Germany, Japan and Italy. A grim faced Sweden and a smiling Russia. Today was a terrible day for the axis, we were to be judged for our crimes during World War Two. Japan walked with his head bowed, looking disgraced. Italy was quietly sobbing and taking peeks at Germany who refused to look at him. My bruder tried to keep his head held high but he looked broken. He was bruised and battered from the recent defeat. Everyone had major losses but none where hit as hard by the war as Germany.

The room we were lead to was full of nations. There was a long wooden table in the shape of a rectangle with the side nearest us missing. Russia and Sweden lead us to the center of the the gap in the table so that we could be judged by all the nations. almost every nation in the room was giving us death glares. They all blamed us for the war and I guess they are right, if it weren't for us millions would still be alive. We all keep our eyes on the floor and Italy tries to cling to Germany, but Germany pushes him roughly away. Germany has not forgiving Italy for switching sides during the war. He is angry at his once friend for betraying us and I don't think he plans to forgive anytime soon. Even though Italy switched sides, he is still being tried for crimes against humanity like the rest of us.

As I look around the room I see my friends from before the war. Hungary is sitting next to Austria, tears streaming down her face while she holds his hand. Even though they divorced after the first World War, they are still very close and she tends to go to him when shes upset. i remember when we were younger, she was my best friend and we could depend on each other for anything. We laughed together, played together and fought together. Austria and I have a love-hate relationship. Some days we can be good friends the next we can be at each others throats, threatening to kill. He looks at me with a mix of sadness and anger. I make eye contact with him and he nods ever so slightly. Thats a relief, its a sign he doesn't hate me, just my actions. Hungary is refusing to look at me, which is a bad sign, but I know her well enough that she won't hate me forever. My two best friends Spain and France look so sorrowful that its hard to look them in the face. "I betrayed and hurt my friends, how can they ever forgive me for what I've done " I thought

As we approached the head of the table, I noticed the main Allies were all seated at the head of the table. Russia and Sweden go back to their seats and the meeting begins.

"Axis Powers" began Britain "You are charged and found guilty of crimes against humanity. This meeting will decide what happens to you. We will start with Germany."

America then took over in a uncharacteristic serious tone, "Germany, you are to be striped of your title of empire, your military will be dissolved and you will pay for all the war debts..."

Germany began to protest angrily about these terrible consequences but America cut him off.

"... on top of all of this half of Germany will be occupied by Britain, France and America while the other half will belong to the Soviet Union. The same thing applies to the city of Berlin, half to America, Britain and France and half to the Soviet Union." concluded America.

"That is outrageous!" screamed Germany. "How can I possibly survive all of that!"

China lost his normal grace at this point and stood up yelling "How dare you! Don't you understand the damage you have done to the world?! Millions of people dead because of you and your Nazis! Be grateful we don't kill you and your whole country right now!"

America put a hand on China's shoulder "Calm down China this is supposed to be a formal meeting"

China reluctantly sat down but continued to glare at the disgraced nation.

Britain stood up to speak "Now we move on to Prussia"

I tensed up as they mentioned my name. What could they have in mind for me after the terrible punishment they dealt to my little brother. I took a deep breath and stood at my full height and tried to keep my dignity as Britain began to read off my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Pain

"Prussia is a state of militarism and is too focused on war." Started Britain. We can not allow this to continue, if it does then we will definitely be dragged into another brutal and bloody war that will destroy the earth."

Everyone in the room refused to look at me What was going on? A moment ago they where all glaring hatefully at me now they looked away with a mix of pity and sadness. Something was not right.

America then took over for Britain who looked like he was about to cry. "When we came to this conclusion we knew what had to be done..."

This was it, I was so nervous, my hands shaking and sweat ran down my were they going to do to me? Take away my military? Give my land to some other country? it didn't matter, I would rise again and become the awesome Prussia that I was before the war...

America took a deep breath and continued "We, the Allied Powers, hereby choose to dissolve the country of Prussia."

As soon as the words left his lips, a pain flared in my chest, right where my heart is. It was pain as I never felt before and I doubled over. I heard the whole room gasp and Germany called out for me, but I didn't pay attention. The pain consumed me and all I could think was,

"Mein Gott they dissolved me! How could they! I am going to die and fade away just like Germania! Fuck this hurts."

I fell to my knees and the room around me began to blur. I began to cough violently into my hands and blood stained the floor from my coughs. I finally fell onto my side on the floor, still clutching my chest. This was it I am going to fade now. The last thing I saw before I passed out was Germany in the air above me, concern and anger contorted his face as he shook me, calling out my name. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter. This has been an idea I have had for awhile and is a mix of a few head cannons and fan art that I have seen. I took my favorite and put my own spin on it. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Am I dead?

I opened my eyes to a word of white. The first thing I noticed was the pain had disappeared. I layed there for a good five minutes just enjoying that fact. When I finally sat up and looked around, everything was white.

"Where the hell am I?" I said as I stood up. "Am I dead?"

As I looked around I saw a tiny black dot in the distance. As it grew closer I made out the form of a person, but who could it be? When the person finally came close enough my heart skipped a beat. it was Germania! His long blond hair flowed behind him as he walked towards me. He had that same stern face that he always had on when I was a kid. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him and buried my face in his chest.

"Germania I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed holding back happy tears. "Does this mean that I'm dead now?" I asked pulling away so that I could look him in the face.

He had one of his rare smiles on as he looked me over. "Prussia you have made me so proud. You grew so big and strong, but now the Allies have dissolved you. Normally you would fade away and join us here, but times are different now. You have so much unfinished business down there that all of us here decided that it would be best for you to stay on earth for awhile longer."

I was speechless. When my voice finally came back I said "Who else is here? You keep saying we"

Germania hugged me close again and said "All of the nations who have faded in the past."

After he said that more people started to appear around us. Rome, Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt and many others. I gasp as I see a little figure clinging to Germanias legs. It was the Holy Roman Empire! i scoped up the little nation and held him close. Before he died we were very close and I think of him every day since he died. By now tears flowed down my face as I took in all of my fallen fellow nations.

Germania put a hand on my shoulder and said "Now it is time for you to go back to earth, I can not say for how long you will be down there. it could be a week or it could be another thousand years, so make the most of your time down there ok son?"

"Yes I will Germania thank you, thank you so much everyone. I need to see my friends and family again before the awesome me completely fades." I choked out.

I put Holy Rome down and gave everyone a last hug before turning around and walking into the white down they pointed out for me and everything went black again.

* * *

**So I probably wont update for the next few days because I am gong away but I hope you like my story so far. I am sorry if its short but I don't want to drag it out and mes it up so if you have any tips for me let me know since this is my first fanfic. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Germany's Sacrifice

"... on top of all of this half of Germany will be occupied by Britain, France and America while the other half will belong to the Soviet Union. The same thing applies to the city of Berlin, half to America, Britain and France and half to the Soviet Union." concluded America.

I did a double take. What! How could they do all of this to me? The war was not my fault it was Hitlers! He controlled the country, he hated anyone who was not part of his 'master race', he put them all in death camps and he was the one responsible for the war! I only could follow my bosses orders just like all of the other country's. I could already feel the power leaving me and my country.

"That is outrageous!" screamed Germany. "How can I possibly survive all of that!"

China started to yell at me but I blocked him out. I was starting to feel queasy and focused on maintaining my composure. When I started to feel more stable I heard America stating Prussia's fate.

"... Allied Powers, hereby choose to dissolve the country of Prussia."

"Nein.." I whispered.

Prussia Let out a cry of pain and doubled over, hands clenching his chest, right where his heart was. I ran over to him, ignoring the chains on my hands and feet. Prussia's eyes were bulging and he was in too much pain to even make a noise. He fell to his knees as I reached him and started to cough up blood. I doubt he even saw me there. He then finally fell to the ground, still clutching his heart.

"Nein nein nein" I whispered Then shouted " PRUSSIA stay awake bruder you can't leave me! Prussia! Gilbert!"

He looked up at me, pain filling those red eyes as he looked at me. He then closed his eyes and went limp. I gathered him up in my arms and shook him, trying to wake him up, but it was no use. I looked up tears threatening to spill over my eyes as I looked at The Allies.

"Look what you have done!" I growled. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was outraged at this turn of events. Hungary was crying and screaming, trying to break out of Austria's grip. He held her back a she tried to run to her friends side. Austria looked devastated as he held onto her. Eventually she gave up and collapsed into his arms. Spain was yelling at France, asking him why he had done this to their friend, while France just stared ahead blankly. Everyone else was just yelling at me or the Allies. Then I got an idea. I could save my bruder still.

"I the personification of Germany give half my land to Gilbert Beilschmidt I will represent the West while he represents the east" I said quickly, saying the first thing that came into my head.

I could feel the pain surge through me as my already weakened country was split again. The pain I felt was nothing compared to the pain of being dissolved. I only gave him a tiny portion of land, but it should keep him alive for now. I felt Prussia start to breath again, and i sighed in relief, he is still alive for now. I gathered my older bruder in my arms, stood up, and started to walk out the door.

"Germany where are you going?" shouted Britain

"Prussia is dying I need to get him help" I shouted back.

No one argued with me as I walked out of the building. America and China did follow me, but I guess that's only natural as I'm still in their custody. No doctor would be able to help him, since he is a nation so I decide to take him home. Maybe China would be able to help Prussia since he is skilled in medicine. America lets me borrow his car and he drives us towards my house. He wasn't his normal obnoxious self, he just calmly opened the door for me and got into the drivers seat. Luckily the conference was in Germany so we only had to drive for about twenty minutes. Prussia began to stir in my arms, tears running down his face. Soon we pulled into my house. It was not a mansion but it was still huge. I carried Prussia into the house and set him on the couch. China hurried over and inspected him.

"Hmmm he should probably be dead now since he doesn't have a country anymore aru... wait did you give him a portion of your country?" asked China still refusing to look at me.

"Ja I gave him the East and me the West." I stated

"Are you stupid!" He yelled at me. "Who gave you permission to do that!? Also Russia is taking control of the East now! You just gave your brother over to the Soviet Union you idiot!"

Mein Gott what have I done. I was just trying to save my bruder, now even if he survived he would be controlled by Russia.

While I was trying to think of what to do Prussia opened his eyes and saw me standing next to him holding his hand.

"Luddy?" he asked weakly and started to cough again, blooding flying out of his mouth. When he finally calmed down he looked terrible. China rushed around getting towels and medicine to help him.

"Gilbert I am so happy you are alive." I choked out. "I am never going to leave your side again I am so sorry"

**I hope you liked it. I just got back from vacation so I am sorry for the delay. Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Aftermath (Prussia)

The pain was back. I could feel my country still dissolving and other nations taking my land. It was the most painful thing I have experienced. I have been shot, stabbed, tortured and experimented on but I have never felt anything like I came into consciousness I felt someone holding me and we were moving in a car I guess. I groaned and tears fell down my face because of the pain and humiliation. Imagine me! The great and awesome Prussia dissolved. I slipped back into sleep just to get away from the burning that had spread into my whole body. When I woke up again I was on a couch. I opened my eyes slowly to see Germany holding my hand.

"Luddy?" I asked before a coughing fit took over me and blood splattered on the couch and on my uniform. China rushed around me trying to help.

"Gilbert I am so happy you are alive." he choked out. "I am never going to leave your side again I am so sorry"

I was too exhausted to talk but another wave of pain swept over me and I cried out. Germany panicked and shook me asking if I was alright. I gave him a frightened look and passed out again. It was a two weeks before I woke up. When I did the pain was at a minimal and I was able to sit up. China and America where there as well as Germany, Japan, and Italy. When Germany saw that I was awake he flipped out and hugged me crying saying he was beginning to think I would never wake up. The three of them looked so weak and pained. I learned what had happened to Japan and Italy after I passed out. Japan's economy was on the verge of collapse. His cities were destroyed and many of his citizens had been killed. The Allies destroyed his war machines and war crime trials had been held. America has been helping Japan get back on his feet. Even though he was being occupied he was still being helped. He was still weak and the atomic bomb wounds on his chest was still bleeding. He could not stand for too long or he would fall due to his lack of strength. When Italy surrendered in the war, Germany immediately invaded and took North Italy and the Allies took the South (Romano). Italy was a battle ground and Italy has cuts and scars all over from the bombs and killing. Italy lost territory to France but that is all that happened. He got off better than the rest of us.

It was a few days before I started to feel good enough to walk around. I guess my nation healing was still with me, which I am thankful for.I thought about my conversation with Germania a lot during my recovery. I knew that my time on earth was running out, but Germany said he had given me some of his lands so that I could live. Giving up land like that was very painful so I am grateful to him for keeping me alive, but who do I believe? Germania said it was him who kept me alive, but that could have been a dream. Germany told him I was dead for at least a minute before he gave some of his land to me. Does this mean I went to 'heaven'? I don't think I will ever know until I actually die.

Gilbird finally found me on day three of my recovery. I was standing up and walking around shakily when he flew through the open window and landed on my shoulder. I was so excited that he came back and he gave me some strength to carry on. Germany was allowed to live with me for some time, while I was recovering. Japan lived with America but still came to see me almost every day. Italy was free to do as he please so he stayed with us. It was very tense between Germany and Italy since Italy had surrender and switched to the Allies. Germany invaded Italy almost instantly after and literally shot Italy. I don't think Italy holds a grudge, but I am sure Germany can still hear Italy's screams of pain as he sobbed on the ground bleeding from the gunshot wound. Romano, who was on the Allies at this point, tackled Germany in an uncharacteristic brave way and stabbed Germany in the shoulder. Germany punched him off and Romano ran to his brother and tried to comfort him and treat his wound. I watched it all happen and pulled Germany away before Romano could get up again.

Soon I was almost back to my normal self, even though I was still very weak. I started to declare how awesome I was and Germany face palmed but I could tell he was overjoyed to see me back to my normal obnoxious self. I had no other visitors other than Japan, Italy and Germany so I decided it was time to go see my friends and make amends for what I had done.

**I hope you liked this chapter. This story is turning out better than I thought it would when I started. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 I'm Sorry

I had not seen Hungary since the meeting, but Germany had called her a few times in the beginning to let her know of my condition. The last call she got was when I was still asleep so she must be worried. I had to drive a bit to get to the hotel that the nations were staying at for the meetings. Since they thought I was no longer a country they left me alone, but Germany and the others had to be under 24 hour surveillance. Usually one of the Allies took shifts watching us. Germany had told China about giving me some of his country and surprisingly he had not told. He probably thought it wasn't a threat.

As I pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked my car, I saw some of the smaller countries staring at me. When I walked by they whispered to there friends.

"Isn't that Prussia?"

"Why is he still alive?"

"So pitiful"

I ignored them and walked into the hotel. I asked the receptionist where Elizabeta Héderváry was staying and he called her room saying that a Gilbert wished to see her. I heard her breath catch on the other side of the phone and she let me up. I took the elevator up to her room and knock on the door. It immediately opened and a stern faced Hungary pulled me in. She looked at my weak body and punched me in the arm... hard.

"You idiot!" She screamed as I rubbed my sore arm. "You had to get yourself dissolved! I told you taking the militarism path would get you into trouble!"

She glared hard at me before dissolving into tears and throwing her arms around me.

"I thought you were going to die." she sobbed into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered "Its alright, the awesome me is way too awesome to die." Which earned me another punch on the arm.

"I have never been so scared in my life!" She said sniffing. "I thought I was going to lose you and I could not handle it."

We sat there for a long time just holding each other, just happy that I was still alive. All too soon I had to leave to go back to Germany. I kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room. Some people wonder why we don't get together, but she is more of a sister to me than a love interest. I was happy to keep it that way. I got back in my car and headed back to the house. Tomorrow I was planning to go see Austria and I would make amends with him.

**Sorry for the short chapter. School started and I have a few other fanfics in the planning stage. This chapter was not as great as I hoped but the story is almost done so bear with me. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Forgiveness

Austria always had a girly house. His mansion looked like it was taken right out of an old black and white movie. I didn't even knock as I entered and I waltzed right into his house. I heard the piano playing somewhere in the house, so I decided to follow the noise. It lead me to the main room, and I saw Austria sitting at his favorite piano. He was totally lost in the music and he didn't even see me walk in. His fingers danced all over the keys and he swayed with the music. The piece he was playing sounded so sad, like he was in mourning. I stood at the doorway and just watched him play. It has been a long time since I last heard him play, and the sound lifts my heart. With the war going on I never had time to spend with friends. Just thinking of the war brought terrible flashbacks of the battlefield and the pain that every country went through. I shook my head to get rid of the bad memories and focused on Austria's music.

All too soon it was over. Austria played the last few notes and the piano was silent. He still didn't see me so he just sat there staring at his hands, and a tear dripped from his eye.

"I'm not dead yet you jerk, so why are you crying?" I said smirking.

Austria jumped, and stared at me mouth hanging open.

"P-Prussia?" he asked, shocked.

"Who else could look this awesome?"

Austria stood up without a word and walked up to me. He stopped right in front of me and sized me up. He then stared into my eyes, an angry expression on his face. I had finally done it. After centuries of annoying the prissy bastard I had pushed him to far. He would never forgive me. I looked down at the floor and braced for the angry words or punches. Instead his face softened and he pulled me into a hug.

"Austria?" I asked confused.

"You ass I thought you were dead, don't you ever do that to me again!" he said, his voice cracking.

"I don't plan to anytime soon, I am way too awesome for that." I said returning his embrace.

"You can't believe how relieved I am to hear you say you are awesome. I never thought I would see you again." He said and started to sob.

I never thought I'd see the day the great Austria cried in front of me. He quickly pulled himself together and released me.

"Come on, we have some talking to do" He said smiling and wiping his face.

He turned around and started to lead me to the dining room. The pain in my chest suddenly flared again, but not as strong as before. I gasped and clutched my chest. Blood found its way into my throat again and I coughed it onto the floor. Austria whirled around and stared at me with wide eyes. I stared him in the eyes, frightened of what was happening. I turned around and sprinted out of his house, and into my car, my chest was still on fire.

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Austria screamed. His voice filled with fear. "Come back!"

I drove shakily a few miles away from Austria's house. I pulled over onto the side of the empty road. My vision was going blurry and more blood dribbled out of my mouth. I took out my phone and dialed Germany's number. It rung once and Germany's stern voice answered.

"Ja what is is Gilbert?"

"Luddy its happening again. I'm seven miles away from Austria's house in my car." I replied, struggling to get the words out, my voice shaking.

"I'm on my way." He said and hung up. That is my bruder I thought. No questions asked, just gets things done. I smiled as everything went black.

**Sorry for the delay. I have school, sports and a thousand things to do. There will be two more chapters. I am planning a second sequel to this as well so don't worry! Thanks as always for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Bad Touch Trio

When I woke up I was back in the house that me and Germany were sharing. I was only asleep for a few hours this time but Germany was relieved to see me wake up. I really have a great bruder. He cares about me so much, I don't know why he does though. I'm so annoying and mean all the time. I learned that today was the day that all of the counties had split up my land and joined it to their countries. That why the pain and blood happened again. I officially have no more land to call Prussia. I almost broke down right there, but I managed to keep my head up and mutter some bullshit about me being awesome. Even the word awesome really doesn't make me feel better anymore.

It takes a few days but soon I am back on my feet again. Austria and Hungary came to check on me a few times, but the visits were kept short because the Allies still had a close eye on us. Soon Germany would be sent off to live with them. the only reason he wasn't with them was because he had to look after me. I was free to do as I pleased but he is under house arrest. I guess it is not so bad considering what we did.

I still had another stop to make before I could rest easy. So as soon as I was able I was out the door to see my best friends in the world, the infamous Bad Touch Trio. Spain and France. I know that good Spain would forgive me but France was a main part of the Allies and was almost killed during the war Right now he in serious pain from the horrible state of his country. I have no idea how he will react.

Luckily they were still staying at the hotel and it was night so I was spared the glares from the other nations. I went through the same progress as when I saw Hungary. I asked for Francis Bonnefoyand was immediately let up. Soon I was met with the happy green eyes of Spain. He pulled me into France's room.

"Mi amigo!" He cried, hugging me tight. "I'm so happy you are alive!"

I patted his back and he soon released me. "I'm so glad that you forgive me. You have no idea how sorry I am." I said, probably the most serious I have been in centuries.

" Mi amigo, I know it was your bosses that mostly made you do those... things, I am not one to hold a grudge. What happened happened. Now we just need to pick up the pieces and make sure this will never happen again." Spain said, a hand on my shoulder.

"Danke Spain." I said grateful for his forgiving words.

No sooner had the words left my mouth, that a yellow and blue blur ran out from the back from and sucker punched me across the face. I flew backwards and crashed into the desk behind me. My head crack against the corner and I layed on the ground dazed.

"What the fuck?" I groaned and sat up.

This earned me a powerful kick where the sun don't shine. I let out a high pitched scream and held my groin. Black spots danced in my vision and the pain was intense. I soon recovered enough to stand and face my attacker. Spain was wrestling with a furious France, keeping him from hitting me again. I was still not able to really stand up straight from the ferocious kick.

"France I'm so sorry!" I half yelled half squeaked.

"You bastard! Did you even stop to look at all the destruction and death you caused? And you dare come back to me thinking that "I'm sorry" is going to fix it!" He screamed, struggling against Spain. "I'm not so easily impressed! I'm not some naive idiot like Spain or Hungary or Austria! I hate you!"

The words were so filled with hate that I flinched as if they were fists. I knew he would not forgive me. i pushed too far and now he hates me. Spain finally lost his grip and France pounced on me. He punched me square in the gut causing me to double over, gasping for breath. The hits just kept on coming. I stayed on the ground and allowed my friend to beat the shit out of me. Fists flew into my face, stomach, legs. He clawed and slapped me, screaming every foul name in the book, switching between French and English. He said such awful things telling me of all the children and families I killed and all the lives I'd ruined. I just sat there and let him beat me to a pulp and scream his anger out. Soon France collapsed exhausted and hung his head low. It had taken him a full ten minutes to vent out his frustrations on me. I couldn't see my face but I was sure it was a mess and my entire body felt bruised. I'm sure that one or two of my ribs are broken. I sat up wincing from the pain and looked at my surroundings. France had stormed inside and slammed the door to the bathroom. Spain had hit his head on the dresser when France threw him off so he was shakily sitting up. Spain had tried to get France off of me and France had punched Spain in the face, Spain had flew straight into the dresser and had not gotten up. He saw the condition that I was in and he ran over to help me. I pushed him off and stood up. When I saw my face in the mirror above the desk I could hardly believe it was me. My face was so bloody and swollen I looked alien. My nation healing was starting to kick in so it was already getting better. I wiped the blood from my face and started to stumble out the door.

"Mi amigo where are you going? I need to take you to a hospital!" Spain cried.

"By the time they do anything I will almost be healed. I'm no longer welcome here so I am going home before you get hurt again. Tell France I understand and I will stay out of his way. I deserved every second of that beating and you know it. Good bye Antonio." I stated as I walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed tears started to fall down my face. I remembered every word that France said and they hurt more than the punches. I limped down the hall and into the elevators, getting some stares from some of the guests. I was stupid to think that France would forgive me. I pushed too far and now I am getting what I deserve.

**Second to last chapter in this story. Poor Prussia this story has not been very nice to him. Thank you as always for reading and following!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- What Happens Next

It has been four weeks since my visit to France and Spain. Spain has called me a few times to check up on me but no word from France. When I walked back into my house, Germany was not surprised at my broken state. He cleaned me up and reset my nose (it was badly broken) and that was that. in a few days I was as good as new on the outside. Inside France's cruel words still echoed in my head. I have not had anymore problems since Austria's house so the Allies decided it was time. They came to our house on the fourth week. America, Britain, Russia, China and France all had taken land from Germany. Now they where here to take us away to live at their houses.

America stepped forward. "Ok dudes lets get this over with. Japan you will be coming with me. I will help you get back on your feet since your economy is on the verge of collapse at this point." He said. Again he was unusually serious.

Britain took over. "Germany we all agreed that it would be best if you stayed with me. you have no military power at all so it would be wise to not try anything. You will be under 24 hour surveillance from my special police force."

"Italy you will be staying with Big Brother France for a while." Said France, like he was speaking to a child. France was always close to Italy so I guess it makes sense that he would watch him for now. France was not even bothering to look at me or the rest of the Axis. He just smiled at Italy and then took his place next to Britain.

That left just me to be claimed. Everyone went silent for a moment and China stepped forward.

"I do not want any of you crazy westerners or my ungrateful, stupid younger brother at my house. When Prussia was... sick, Germany told me he gave some of the east to Prussia to keep him alive. The country who is occupying the east now is... Russia." China stated, not looking at me.

Aw crap... I'm so dead. I don't want to stay with that crazy Russian! Who knows what goes on in that head of his! Russia just stood there, with his signature smile plastered on his face. The other countries stood there with a pitiful look on there faces. Russia walked over to me, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me towards the door.

"Gilbert!" screamed Germany. "Gilbert I'm sorry!"

"Germany! take care of yourself ok? I won't let the awesome me be beaten by this stupid Russian! Ich liebe dich!" I screamed back as I was dragged into Russia's car.

I had no luggage or anything besides my uniform. The next 24 hours was the most awkward and terrifying time I could remember. I sat in complete silence on the plane there. It was a private plane so it was only Russia and I on there. He sat right next to me and chatted away about his country, sisters, family and how excited he was to add me to his "family". It included Ukraine, Belarus, Latvia, Estonia and Lithuania. I felt so sorry for the Baltic's. They had to live a great portion of their lives under this creeps control. They even had freedom at one point but it was taken away. I could only imagine what they went through on a daily basis.

All too soon we arrived in Russia and I was dragged to his mansion just outside of Moscow. It was freezing! I had only my uniform to protect me from the cold, but Russia looked perfectly content in his signature long scarf and coat. We stood in front of his house (which was gigantic) and Russia turned to look at me.

"Now we get the rules straight Da?" He said in his childish voice.

"Ja" I replied trying to keep up a bored aura.

He slapped me right across the face. "No speaking German. In this house we speak Russian only. Da? This is your last warning, next time I will do much worse."

He spun on his heel and swept into the house. I stood there for a minute holding my burning cheek. It hit me then what was really happening. I was going to have to struggle for survival here. This was not a joke. I would probably be tormented both physically and mentally here. This can't be it for me right? No! I am the great Prussia! I am hundreds of years old! This is not over! I made myself a promise. I will not let him win. He will not break me. He could beat me, taunt me or torture me and I will not give in. I will stay awesome till the bitter bloody end and I will make it out of here someday. I will see Luddy and Roderich and Elizabeta again. I smirked, threw back my shoulders and strutted into the cave of the beast.

**Well that's it! This is the end of the story. I love Russia so much but I am going on the head cannon that he was abusive during his time as the Soviet Union. I will write an epilogue for this story soon but I have a few other ideas I want to start first. I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think. If there are any errors or historical inaccuracies don't be afraid to let me know. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
